The Talleys
The Talleys are a progressive/contemporary southern gospel trio composed of Roger and Debra Talley, and their daughter Lauren Talley as the lead and soprano singer. Performing over 20 years, they have made appearances all over the world, gracing the most prestigious stages. Group history In the 1970s, Roger and Kirk got their start with the Hoppers. Debra sang with the Songmasters Quartet. Roger and Debra married in 1978. Debra joined Roger and as part of the Hoppers and Kirk went to the Cathedral Quartet. In 1984, Kirk wanted to start a new group with Roger and Debra prompting them to form The Talleys. In 1993, the group disbanded and Kirk started a solo career. But by the mid 1990s, Lauren's interest and talent in singing could not be ignored, prompting her mother and father to join with her in the formation of the Talley Trio |title=Allmusic|accessdate=29 March 2010}} in 1996. The group has received numerous accolades from the GMA Dove Awards, Singing News Fan Awards, the Southern Gospel Music Guild Harmony Honors, the BMI Awards and SGN Music Awards. On June 25, 2011, Lauren Talley married Brian Alvey. He officially became a member of the group on September 1, 2011-thus changing their name from the Talley Trio (back) to The Talleys. Brian sings, plays piano, bass, and guitar. He also writes songs. Brian left the group a few years later to join The Kingdom Heirs. Members Musicians Kirk Talley: bass guitar Members Discography *1983 "As For Me and My House" *1984 "Lift Your Voice" *1984 "Wherever I Am" *1985 "Work of Heart" *1986 "United" *1988 "For Every Generation" *1988 "Family Christmas" *1989 "Typical Day" *1990 "Love Will" *1992 "A Night to Remember" *2001: The Talley Reunion Live After Eight Years *2002: Hope for Tomorrow *2003: The Message *2004: Praise for the Ages *2006: Rise Above *2007: Stages *2008: Life Goes On *2009: Songs You Know By Heart *2010: Stories and Songs *2012: Love Won *2014: "The Test of Time" *2015: "After All This Time" Compilations *2001: Southern Gospel Treasury *2005: Anthology *2014: The Best Of The Talleys Vol1&2 Solo albums Roger Talley (instrumental): *1988: The Legacy Debra Talley: *1997: Road Home *2003: Seasons of the Heart Lauren Talley: *2001: Lauren Talley *2003: Surrender *2005: I Live *2010: Songs in the Night Kirk Talley: *1993 "Hymns of Heritage *1993 "The Service Begins" *1994 "I Speak To You" *1995 "Serenade" *1996 "Far Away" *1997 "Shhhh" *1999 "Talley Ho Ho Ho!" *1999 "Tomorrow" *2000 "Field of Grace" *2000/01 "Songs I Wish I'd've Written" *2001 "Greatest Hits" *2002 "What's Missing Here?" *2003 "Net Breaking, Boat Sinking, Bountiful Blessings" *2005 "Live at the River (My Story, My Song)" *2009 "Beyond Words *2011 "Hymns of Hope" Radio singles ;Singing News chart positions *1998: Simply Unexplainable – #17 *1998: If Anybody Knows – #2 *1998: Built on the Rock – #15 *1999 (December): I'm Free – #5 *2000 (April): When Anyone Looks at Me – #14 *2000 (September): Searchin' – #1 *2001 (April): I Am What I Am – #9 *2001 (September): Testify – #3 *2002 (October): The Healer – #1 *2003 (March): The Answer is Christ – #1 *2003 (October): I Love the Lord – #1 *2004 (November): His Life for Mine – #1 *2005 (April): Oh, Glorious Love – #15 *2004: High and Lifted Up/Hallelujah Chorus – #65 *2005 (November): I'm Happy with You, Lord – #2 *2006 (June): The Debt – #1 *2007 (January): Mountain Mover – #2 *2007 (August): Orphans of God – #4 *2008 (January): Red Letter Day – #2 *2008 (May): The Broken Ones – #1 *2008 (December): That's Enough – #1 *2009 (June): Life Goes On – #1 *2009 (December): My Hope is in the Lord – #2 *2010 (July): He's Alive – #7 *2010 (December): The Promise – #2 *2011 (August): Applause – #2 *2012 (February): Hands of Grace – #15 *2012 (November): Broken World – #7 *2014: Up Above - #1 *2015: When He Calls, I'll Fly Away - #5 *2015: Hidden Heroes - #5 *2016: The People In The Line References Category:Southern gospel performers Category:American musical groups